


A Normal Wednesday

by Rarely_Writes



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Four is also tired but in a different way, Gen, If not crack then just stupid, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nothing really serious but just in case that bothers anybody, There is yelling and arguments, Time is present, Twilight is Tired, Where the guy gets put into time out and goes on top of the fridge?, Wind is a little shit as always, Yall know that one vine?, Yeah this is pretty much that, i think, rated teen for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarely_Writes/pseuds/Rarely_Writes
Summary: Twilight really didn't sign up to be doing this at 8 in the morning, but he has to so drastic measures must be taken. And by drastic measures, he means confining Wild to the top of a kitchen appliance.
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	A Normal Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for the lovely Fox for the LU artist appreciation project (foooxobsessedperson over on Tumblr go check them out!) and is based on this post of theirs which was so funny I ended up completing this in 2 days which is quick for me. (https://foooxobsessedperson.tumblr.com/post/623700036422975488/here-a-shitpost). This is probably the most fun I have had while writing.

Wild thought he was a relatively mature and responsible person. Sure, he wasn’t Warriors or Four, but he was 117 for Hylia’s sake! That’s definitely old enough to be considered an adult! The others would probably argue that the 100-year sleep didn’t count, but it did in his mind and their opinions didn’t matter anyway.

But back to being an adult.

Most other basically-adults wouldn’t be getting reprimanded by their mentor/kinda ancestor-who was only like, 2 or 3 years older than him _technically_ , so Wild didn’t really see how this was being allowed to happen- in their other mentor/kinda ancestor’s kitchen over something _this_ stupid.

“You can’t just use _bombs_ every time you want to go fishing, Wild!” Twilight yelled at him while making big waving gestures with his arms.

“Well it works doesn’t it?” Wild shot back, crossing his arms across his chest and halfway turning away from the other. You know, like any self-respecting adult would.

“Ok, yes, but that doesn’t mean you can just disrupt the local ecosystems every couple of days when we have perfectly good fishing rods!”

“That’s so much less fun though!”

“And _that’s_ so far from the point that it hurts.”

“Why does it even matter? They’re gonna die anyway.”

“Wild, I swear to all that is-!”

“Can you guys _shut up_?” Four loudly interrupted from his place on the couch in the adjacent living room. When Wild leaned to the side to look behind Twilight, he saw that Four had opted to bury his head under the cushions in an attempt to drown out the yelling and it clearly hadn’t worked. It was the perfect opportunity.

“Yeah, Twilight, _can_ _you_ shut up?” Wild said in a tone that perfectly matched the shit-eating grin that was on his face. Twilight simply glared at him in a way that, if it came from anybody else, would have caused Wild to take a physical step back. But it was Twilight, so he just laughed evilly, because that what any normal adult would do when confronted with the possibility of death via intense staring.

Twilight continued to glare at him for a moment before giving a long-suffering sigh and running a hand through his hair. “Alright, you know what? Screw this.” Twilight proclaimed, throwing his hands up. This actually caused Wild’s smile to falter. Before he even had time to backtrack and try and repent for his crimes against the apparently innocent fish of the world, Twilight was yelling again.

“You’re in time out!”

Wild gaped at him in _absolute_ disbelief for a few long moments. “What the hell? You can’t put me in _‘time out’_!” He made the actual air quotes there with one hand. “I’m 117! That’s not a thing you can do.” Wild concluded, uncrossing his arms just so he could cross them again for emphasis and dramatic effect, which was totally not a childish thing to do.

“ _I-_ ” Twilight starts, jabbing his index finger at Wild’s chest. “can do whatever I damn well please. I am your mentor _and_ your senior, and I am _not_ dealing with your destructive _bullshit_ at 8 in the goddess damned morning!” He then forcefully pointed to the top of the oddly large fridge that Time somehow had.

“You.” He pointed back at Wild. “Are in. Time out. Get on top of the fridge. Get up there!” Back to the fridge. Wild glared at Twilight who glared right back but with a bit more genuine anger and annoyance behind it. Not much, but it still counted for something. Wild tried to guilt-trip Twilight into letting him off by pouting and blinking at him with big sad eyes, adulthood be damned. Twilight simply raised an eyebrow and pointed at the fridge again.

Wild dropped the kicked puppy look to glare at Twilight one last time before turning dramatically away from him, making sure to smack Twilight in the face with his long ponytail as he did so, smirking at the offended sound Twilight made. As Wild began to climb to the top of the fridge he yelled, “This house is a fucking _nightmare_!” over his shoulder. Time could be heard distantly berating him over his language, but Wild didn’t really care at that point. Adults were allowed to curse.

Wild settled on the top of the fridge, kicking his legs which were hanging off the side. Twilight had already left the room, presumably to go drown his sorrows and annoyance in coffee, so Wild just crossed his arms and bitterly stared at the kitchen tiles. He was pointedly ignoring the other blue-clad elf child who was next to him.

“So…Come here often?” Wind said, interrupting his sulking with _way_ too much amusement in his voice Wild’s liking. Wild narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before sighing. In the most deflated and dejected tone of voice, which sounded very much like the 6-year-old he truly was on the inside, Wild responded.

“Yeah.”

Because in all honesty, this was a pretty normal Wednesday for the chaotic group of heroes.


End file.
